Blitzen (Robbie the Reindeer)
Blitzen is the former Captain of Santa Claus's Sleigh Team, the ex-boyfriend of Vixen, Robbie's archenemy and the main antagonist of the 1999 Robbie the Reindeer film Hooves of Fire and it's 2002 sequel Legend of the Lost Tribe. He is loosely based on the Blitzen from Christmas folklore. He does not reappear in the third film Close Encounters of the Herd Kind and his role as the antagonist is taken by Queen Vorkana. He is voiced by Steve Coogan in the original British version, Hugh Grant in the American redub and Takashi Taniguchi in the Japanese redub. ''Robbie the Reindeer'' ''Hooves of Fire'' (1999) Blitzen is first seen at Reindeer Lodge, greeting Robbie (who has arrived to become the Sleigh Team's navigator) and introduces him to some of the other Sleigh Team members. However whilst Robbie is away, Blitzen asks his girlfriend Vixen and fellow teammate Prancer to help him make Robbie's life hell to which Vixen guesses that this is about Robbie's father (though not said it is obviously Rudolph). Blitzen says that he has been Captain of the team for years but Robbie's father is still the famous one all because he saved the day for Santa "one time" (referring to the foggy Christmas Eve from "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer"). It is also shown that Blitzen hates Robbie's father so much that he won't let anyone say his name in his presence (though this was actually due to copyright reasons) and gags Vixen, Donner, Tapir and Prancer (who were going to say his name) with his hands and feet which causes him to fall to the ground. Blitzen then declares that if he can't get Robbie's father he'll get Robbie instead and won't stop until he destroys him and is seen later that night drawing out evil plans. A month later, Blitzen finds Robbie in the reindeer gym and sees that he dislikes exercising and decides to use this for his plan to get Robbie off the team so he gives Robbie a cheeseburger, fries, pipe and newspaper which Robbie accepts unaware of Blitzen's true intentions. Sometime later Blitzen along with the other reindeer are invited to a party held by Santa Claus where the new sleigh is being shown off. On the sleigh there is a loud stereo, a talking ashtray and a GPS (which Blitzen added to stop Robbie joining the team) and when Robbie thinks his place on the team is gone, Santa assures him that he can still come as Blitzen came up with an idea about which reindeer stays behind: the one that is least fit, which Robbie sees is himself. Later that night back at Reindeer Lodge, Blitzen finds Robbie gazing up a painting of his father and tells him that Santa will probably put him on the team anyway because he liked his father and will kick off someone who has trained all year, then the sleigh will be slow and children won't get there presents on Christmas Day but Robbie won't be blamed, his father will for having him. These words cause Robbie to pack his bags and leave to Blitzen's joy before Vixen appears upstairs saying to Blitzen that it's a cold night and if only someone could "stoke her fire" to which Blitzen says it would be rude not to and that Christmas has come already before joining Vixen upstairs. Blitzen is later seen in his room throwing darts and other sharp objects at a photo of Robbie unaware that Robbie himself is watching from outside. Blitzen is later seen in preparing to take part in the Steeplechase at The Reindeer Games and has taken a drug to improve his performance. He is alarmed when he sees Robbie at the games too and sees him run very fast to save Santa's baby son from being squashed by a falling walrus. Robbie leaves the games to save his mentor Old Jingle after his house falls on him but is able to rejoin the race and is able to catch up with Blitzen who knocks him to the ground with one of the hurdles but luckily Robbie uses a technique called The Nose Jump and seems to cross the finish line the same time as Blitzen. A photo finish is taken and shows that Blitzen crossed the line first and he celebrates but his celebrations are short lived as the news of his drug taking is revealed and he is arrested and as he is taken away, Vixen tells him that he is "chucked" (British slang for dumped). He is last seen in prison painting Robbie dolls. ''Legend of the Lost Tribe'' (2002) 3 years later, Blitzen gets released from prison fifty years early because of good behaviour. He arrives at Reindeer Lodge saying to the other reindeer that he is sorry for what he has done. At first the others don't believe him and throw him out and barricade the door. Blitzen then climbs through one of the windows but is once again thrown out. He finally resorts to getting in by climbing down the chimney but leaves when one of the reindeer Tapir calls him "pure antlered evil". As he is leaving Blitzen says that he could have helped the reindeer with their failing holiday business North Pole Holidays, hearing this the reindeer let him return. He begins drawing out plans for a luxury hotel, just then a internet billionaire rabbit named "Warren Hutch" arrives saying he wishes to live at said hotel, promoting the other reindeer to build it straight away. After the hotel is built, Blitzen tells the reindeer that they should hold champagne reception for Warren and tells them that there is champagne inside the hotel's lobby. But as soon as the reindeer go inside, Blitzen presses a button causing bars to spring from the windows and doors trapping the others inside. Robbie pleads for Blitzen to let them out, but he refuses as they did not come to get him out of prison and let him rot so he made new friends in prison instead which are large rabbits and then "Warren Hutch" reveals himself to be in league with Blitzen and is in fact a master of disguise called Long Eared Jack. Blitzen reveals to the reindeer that he and Jack will show the meaning of suffering (with Jack adding "and making a little money") and says that the reindeer built no hotel, but have started building his new attraction called "Blitzen's Reindeer World" saying that the tourists hated the reindeer's holiday buinesss, but they will love Reindeer World. That night whilst Blitzen, Jack and their thugs are busy drinking and making ideas for the theme park, Robbie, Donner and Prancer are able to escape and go off to find help. Angered by this Blitzen sends out Jack (in the disguise of "Yukon Bob") to get them back. He is successful at capturing Prancer and Donner and eventually captures Robbie but not before the reindeer reveals what has happened to a tribe of Vikings. Back home, Blitzen puts mind control helmets (which also stops them feeling pain) on the reindeer and declares that he's going to turn them all into robots. Donner steps forward and tells Blitzen that he can lock them up but he can never take their spirit, but before she can say anymore, Blitzen activates the helmets which puts Donner and the other reindeer into a trance. Blitzen asks the now controlled reindeer who their master is to which they reply him, Blitzen is satisfied and sends them into Reindeer World. Later, Blitzen and Jack open Reindeer World to the public, unaware that three of the customers are the Vikings in disguise. When entering Reindeer World, the Vikings se that Blitzen has hanged Robbie above a pit full of animal traps but doesn't put a helmet on him. When Jack asks why, Blitzen says that he wants Robbie to feel every moment of it (hinting that he still wants to harm Robbie to get back his father Rudolph). But luckily the Vikings remove their disguises and free Robbie. Seeing this from the control room, Blitzen alerts the Rabbit Thugs who battle the Vikings whilst Robbie goes off and removes the helmets off the reindeer. While this is happening, Blitzen flees by taking one of the ride's carts and sets it into flight mode. Robbie catches up with him and the two start fighting, just as Donner arrives too. Donner says that her and Robbie need to talk, but Robbie says not now to which Donner tells him that he shouldn't take her for granted. This causes an annoyed Blitzen to stop the fight and tells Donner that it's obvious Robbie loves her more than anything, it's just that he forgets himself sometimes because he's an idiot before telling Robbie that he should make an effort like listening to Donner and let her know that he needs her like asking her to marry him. But just as Robbie does that, Blitzen prepares to attack him but Donner defends her now fiancé and punches Blitzen so hard it sends him flying back to prison along with the rabbit thugs and Carlos a criminal hamster who was the controller of Jack. It is assumed that Blitzen is still serving time in prison as he is not seen or mentioned in Legend of the Lost Tribe's sequel Close Encounters of the Herd Kind. Appearance Blitzen is a tall reindeer with brownish gold fur, blue eyes and long antlers with three points on them. During The Reindeer Games he wore a white vest top with the number 1 on it and white trainers whilst when in prison he wore grey/black striped clothes and hat. Quotes "Hooves of Fire" *Of course. We've been expecting you (Blitzen's first line) *I am Blitzen, any problems come and see me. If you don't have and problems, see me anyway and we'll celebrate your lack of problems (Blitzen introducing himself to Robbie). *So, come to join the team like your old dad did?. *Vixen, Prancer. We've got a new reindeer in the ranks today and he might find it hard to settle in. So as senior reindeer, I'd like you to help me... Make it hell for him. *Let's trample him to dust, then throw the remains of the dust to the wolves. Then blow up the wolves. *I've been Captain of the sleigh team for years, but Robbie's dad, he's still the famous one. Do the children sing a song about me? No, I'm I in the magazines? No. Do I endorse carpet cleaner? No, no!. No just because he saved the day for the Boss one time and now he's sent his son. (Blitzen about his dislike of Robbie's father) *Well if I can't get him, I'll get his son. I will not sleep until I've destroyed Robbie. *Hush child. No need to say such sad things. So come on give Blitzen a smile. *Do you know I think? I think the Boss is going to take you on the sleigh anyway, because he liked you dad. He'll kick off some other reindeer whose trained for it all year. That doesn't matter and the sleigh will be slow and late but no one will blame you, They'll blame your dad for having you and of course there will be little children who will wake up on Christmas morn, and open their stockings with bright eyes and discover inside... Nothing. But their mummies will say, Never Mind at least Robbie had a huge laugh. *You still don't get it do you?. *This is for you!. And this is for Daddy!. "Legend of the Lost Tribe" *Did you come and get me out when I was on the inside?. Oh I remember, no. You let me rot. So I had to make new friends in prison. *Get those reindeer! (Blitzen to the rabbit thugs after seeing Robbie, Donner and Prancer escape) *Power: one of the few things in life that's nicer than toast. *No. Now shut up and die. *Is that right?. Do you know what I practised every day in prison Robbie?. *No, Kung Fu. *We can't have a decent fight with you having a ghastly heart to heart (Blitzen to Robbie and Donner). *Now's when I kill you. Gallery Imagevwst.jpg|Blitzen with his fellow sleigh team members. Imageb_p.jpg|Blitzen and Prancer Imagebr.jpg|Blitzen talking about his hatred of Robbie's father Imagevltb.jpg Imagebdtdr.jpg|Blitzen declaring his plan to destroy Robbie. Imagebrspns.jpg|Blitzen with Robbie, Santa and Prancer with the new sleigh. Imagebtd.jpg|Blitzen taking a drug to enhance his performance in The Steeplechase. Imageb_v.jpg|Blitzen and Vixen Imagebwhm.jpg|Blitzen with his medals Imagebrrrg.jpg|Blitzen racing Robbie. imagebgrfp.jpg|Blitzen getting released from prison imagebalej.jpg|Blitzen and "Warren Hutch" Imageba.jpg Imagewrhawb.jpg|"Warren" revealing his aligence with Blitzen. Imagertrbt.jpg Imagertrlotltdttsutb.jpeg|Donner trying to stand up to Blitzen. Imagertrlotltbttrir.jpeg|Blitzen turns the reindeer into robots. Imagertrlotltbirwcr.jpeg|Blitzen in Reindeer World's control room. Imagebrdf.jpg Imagebgratrad.jpg|Blitzen giving relationship advice to Robbie and Donner. Imagebptkr.jpg|Blitzen prepares to kill Robbie. Imagertrlotltbbpbdwttkr.jpeg|Blitzen being punched by Donner after he tries to kill Robbie. Imagebbrtp.jpg|Blitzen being returned to prison along with Carlos and the rabbit thugs. Trivia *Blitzen is similar to Scar from The Lion King. **Both oppose the protagonist and the protagonist's father (Blitzen with Robbie and Rudolph whilst with Scar it's Simba and Mufasa). **Both at first acted friendly towards the protagonist before revealing their true colours to them near the end of the film. **Both also hate hearing the name of the protagonist's father. **Both also speak with English accents. *Blitzen is also a bit like Luke Castellan as both seem friendly towards the protagonist (Blitzen with Robbie and Luke with Percy Jackson). Though, Blitzen was revealed to be villainous to the viewers earlier in the film whilst Luke was revealed to be a villain near the end of The Lightning Thief book and film. Also another difference between them is that Luke died but not before making peace with Percy whilst Blitzen is still alive and in prison. *Blitzen is also similar to Arrow as both are reindeer and both are the rivals of the protagonist (Blitzen with Robbie and Arrow with Rudolph). **Both also take part in The Reindeer Games and wear strip with the number 1 on it whilst the protagonist wore a strip with the number 5 (though in Robbie's case, he wore a strip with 5½ on it). **Both also cheat in order to win at the games (Blitzen used a drug which improved his performance and won him The Steeplechase but his drug taking was discovered and he was disqualified and Robbie was made winner whilst Arrow cheated by crashing into other competitors in The Sleigh Race and was made winner by default after Rudolph was disqualified). Though the difference between them is Blitzen is still enemies with Robbie whilst Arrow is now on good terms with Rudolph. Another difference is that Blitzen is a sleigh team member whilst Arrow is the son of a sleigh team member which is Cupid. *It seems that before the drug taking incident at The Reindeer Games, Blitzen was once well respected in the community as when the sleigh team get an invite to a party at Santa Claus's house, Blitzen says anyone who matters will be there (himself included) and before the start of The Reindeer Games, the crowd are heard chanting his name. Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Charismatic villain Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Archenemy Category:In love villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Martial Artists Category:Comic Relief Category:Master Manipulator Category:Leader Category:Cheater Category:Envious Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Trickster Category:Sophisticated Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil